Rain, Rain go away
by KeiraRyan33
Summary: Rukia has had bad memories in the rain. but can her memories come back to get her. will they keep her away from Ichigo. what Kaien is back! chapie 4 up!
1. Kaien is back

Here's the story please be gentle this is my first Bleach fic!

Rain, Rain go away

Her dark memories haunted her. They never left her alone. Every night in her dreams she had to relive everything all over, it hurt her when she killed him but to have to see it every night when she feel asleep.

Also, she saw the man she killed everyday, in Ichigo's face. Whenever she looked at Ichigo all she saw was Kaien. She then drifted to sleep only to dream of him.

It was dark, and cold like death not a sound was heard in the room. Suddenly she saw Kaien running towards her, but it wasn't the Kaien she knew it was a hollow that took over him.

She stood there her sword glistening in the moonlight. He jumped at her only to fall on the sword the moment the sword went through him the hollow inside him died. It was as if the sky cried for him and Rukia the rain fell softly then hard.

Kaien wrapped his arm around her body hugging her one last time. Rukia's eyes grew wide as his blood was stained on her face, not even the rain can wash that off her. Kaien slowly opened his mouth for only a few seconds to say his last words.

"Rukia…thanks" He said with a smile on his face, which was so like him to smile in the face of death, as his body fell limb not moving. His eyes became dull as his body felt cold, instead of the warm feeling that made Rukia happy it was cold.

"No…I haven't done a single thing worthy of thanks" She said as she gripped him tighter knowing that this would be the final time she would ever get to hold him.

It hurt her when she saw the look of Kaien's family. They probably hated her, they entrusted there brothers life to her they handed his whole existence in her hand and she killed him covered in his blood as they looked in horror.

The blood never came off even till this day she could feel his warm blood on her cold numb cheeks. His life fading in her very hands. There must have been another way there must've been a way that prevented his death. But she killed him.

Something strange happened after that never used to happen in all her dreams. She was in the meadow were her and Kaien would sit and drink, she was sitting there as she say him coming. Then everything went dark the sun hid behind the mountains.

Rukia got scared, Kaien looked angry as he marched over to her. Once he reached her without hesitation he grabbed her by the neck and brought her to his face and began yelling.

"How could you kill me Rukia! I trusted you and cared for you! There was another way! You made my family sad! Then you have the nerve to fall in love with my look alike! You have some guts to look him in the face!" Kaien wouldn't stop yelling all those hurtful words hit her not because they were mean, but because they were true.

She did the only thing she felt she could do, she cried, she screamed "STOPPPPPPP! PLEASE!" She didn't care about the fact that her throat was dry by now or that her eyes were so wet she couldn't see she continued to cry and yell.

That was until she went numb the tears kept coming but she didn't feel them her eyes were as wide as they could get, but she couldn't see. Her throat was moist again but she couldn't scream.

Her vision started to become clear to her now the first thing she saw was orange hair. She knew right of the back it was Ichigo it was blurry to see him through all her tears but she managed to see his shocked and surprised expression.

She felt his hands roughly squeeze her shoulders him leaning inside the closet door. "Rukia!" Ichigo finally said as her eyes moved to look at him. Her body was numb only her eyes moved and could move.

Ichigo got scared, she had no expression on her face yet tears continued to fall. "What's wrong with you Rukia?" he whispered knowing that she heard him.

Rukia opened her mouth about to tell him when suddenly a pain shot through her chest causing her to lean forward her head bend down as her tears fell to her lap. 'Then you have the nerve to fall in love with my look alike! You have some guts to look him in the face!'

She pushed Ichigo out of the closet as she got up and jumped out the closet door running towards the window as she jumped out it.

Ichigo got up and rubbed his head that he injured when she through him out of the closet. He ran towards the window only to see her running through the empty streets in the rain. " Dammit Rukia." Ichigo yelled as he jumped out the window.

'What the hell is she thinking'?

The problem was, she didn't know herself what she was thinking all she could do is run, she wanted to run from her problems so that she wouldn't have to face them just like she did with Kaien, she ran.

Her tears disappeared and the rain replaced them. Why did it have to rain at a time like this, did the rain just love to come out when she stench of grief and death was at its strongest. It didn't just irritate her it took her back to that day; her dreams aren't as real as this. Her cold bare feet were numb from the random puddles she ran through.

"Rukia! Get your skinny ass back here!" Ichigo yelled at her chasing after her cursing at the cold rain that hit him and his bare feet.

Rukia's yellow pajamas were wet to the core providing no warmth for her frozen body. She didn't know way she was running, she forgot why the minute she began. She looked back at Ichigo to see him running.

She wasn't paying any attention to what was in front of her. The next minute a strong pain ran through her foot. She fell to the floor only to cause more pain in her whole leg. Her eyes looked down to see blood all over her leg.

Around the blood she saw a couple broken beer bottles. The bottom half of a beer bottle was jammed into the middle of her foot while the rest of her leg was covered in little shards of glass.

Suddenly she saw a little girl in front of her. The girl looked about 4 wearing a black dress with blond hair in pigtails her hollow blue eyes staring at Rukia her black umbrella saving her from the cold rain, she then began to sing:

Rain, Rain go away 

_ Come back on another day_

_ This girl is dead inside_

_ Her soul existence died_

_ She's now broken and alone_

_ What's yet to come is unknown_

_ It will bring sorrow and pain_

_ Nothing will remain_

Rukia laid there listening to the girls words until a passing car came by splashing water all over Rukia causing her to close her eyes, when she opened them the girl wasn't anywhere in sight.

Now Rukia lay there bloody, soaked, and dirty she belonged here, this is were she should be she disserved this more than anything so much blood and pain has been caused because of her even death.

Suddenly she felt like someone was picking her up she moved her eyes only to see Ichigo holding her like a bride as he slowly walked down the streets not even looking at her.

One thing was for sure; she didn't disserve Ichigo she knew she didn't. Yet she continued to love him.

They got back to the house as Ichigo carelessly jumped up and walked into his room laying Rukia's body on the bed.

"What the hell is your problem!" Ichigo yelled as he pointed a finger at her. "First you scream your freakin head off then you get all scared and run away then you get hurt so I bring you here and I don't even get a THANK YOU!" Ichigo yelled as he ran a hand through his hair.

He left the room and grabbed some towels and bandages. He walked back into the room and threw a couple of towels on her upper body to keep her warm and he sat down on the tip of the bed gently putting a towel on his lap pulling her glass covered leg on the towel in his lap.

"Are you gonna tell me what the hell got into you" He asked as he slowly began pulling the glass pieces out of her leg. He looked at her as he took the huge one out of her foot, seeing no reaction from her.

They stayed silent as he took all the glass out covering her leg with bandages. He moved her leg as he pulled her foot on the side walking over to were her head was bending down and pulling her in a sitting position.

As her head fell forward resting on his shoulder she just flinched and pulled her head back looking into his hurt eyes. Those big brown eyes looked into her hollow blue violet eyes.

He picked her up again and carried her into the closet getting a pillow from his bed for her leg.

"This is one of those things that I have to wait for right, you'll tell me when your ready and, I'll listen till then just be careful I don't want you to get hurt." He said as he closed the door and went to his bed.

----

The next day Ichigo went to his desk restless from last night as he slammed his fist on the desk seeing Rukia talking and laughing with Chad and Inoue. She was smiling and giggling as if nothing happened.

"Hello Ichigo! So what's the news on Kuchiki-chan" Keigo asked as he pointed over to Rukia's leg. "How the hell do I know do I look like her freakin nanny!" Ichigo yelled as he sighed in relief as he saw the teacher coming in.

"Okay class lets start off the day by greeting our new student" the teacher said as she walked to her desk motioning for the student to come in.

A boy came in the class with his white shirt tucked and ready his backpack swung over his shoulders. He looked just like Ichigo except with black hair and blue eyes. And he had more hair that he tied in the back (Like Miroku).

"Class meet Shiba Kaien" the teacher said as he stared blankly at the class looking around without much care, suddenly he spotted Rukia as she spotted him her eyes got wide as her mouth opened up a little he then turned to the teacher "May I sit in that desk next to Rukia" he asked as she shook her head.

'Who is this guy and why is he acting so friendly to Rukia! And why is she like that! I'll find out sooner or later' Ichigo told himself glaring at the new guy as he sat close to Rukia.

"Long time no see, Rukia"

What do you think? Stay tuned for the next chappie!


	2. I love him

Rukia couldn't move, she couldn't even breathe, she was in complete shock her eyes were wide as she stared at Kaien from head to toe.

"Aren't cha gonna say something?" Kaien said as he patted her back with the palm of his hand, which had a tattoo on it. The feeling was pleasant but also painful the feeling of his hand told her he was real but it also brought pain to her.

"K-Kaien-dono" she let slip out of her mouth as she looked up into his eyes, those mesmerizing eyes that captivated her every time she looked into them. She was about to speak when she felt someone's honey colored eyes piercing through her back.

Kaien noticed this right away. The man sitting right beside her was sending glares at Kaien as if he was telling him that Rukia was his and stays away.

"Rukia, can I talk to you later?" Kaien said as he moved his head right next to Rukia's ear his lips almost touching her ear as he spoke. Why did he do this you ask, lets look at the effect of this cause.

Ichigo gripped his pencil so tight that it snapped in half. The rest of the day was the weirdest day ever Rukia kept shying away from all of Kaien's touches and she kept turning away from Ichigo when he caught her looking at him.

Each second lasted a good minute to Ichigo just watching and waiting for the moment the lunch bell could ring so that he would be able to talk to this punk that was talking to Rukia.

"Okay class, lunch will last a little longer today for the fact we have to have a teachers meeting so feel free to take your time." The teacher said as she grabbed her purse and left leaving the kids to there work.

Rukia was about to get up from her desk when she felt someone grab her hand she looked to her left to see Ichigo gripping her hand. "I have to talk to you," he said as he began to pull her not even listening to her protests.

He dragged her until they were outside standing beside a couple trees Rukia leaning against a tree with Ichigo right in front of her his hand resting by her head leaning on the tree she was on.

"Who is that clone bastard in there Rukia!" He yelled as he looked at her with a serious look on his, his hand resting by Rukia's head turning into a fist.

"No one important" She simply said looking away form him not wanting to look him in the face.

Ichigo got angry with this ever since last night she hasn't looked at him in the face like he was her. He put his hand under her chin pulling her face forcing her to look at him as he lend forward pressing his forehead to her's.

She looked into his eyes and noticed something, his eyes weren't Kaien's they were just Ichigo's. She always saw Kaien in his face but now that she's this close she realized something, Ichigo is Ichigo not Kaien. She just might have a chance.

Her eyes looked down as she looked at his feet. What was she saying of course she didn't, they are too different they weren't meant to be. She was being selfish thinking of only her feelings not his.

Suddenly Rukia was pulled to the side into strong sturdy arms. She looked up only to see Kaien's face looking at Ichigo. She had her head pressed against his chest breathing his scent.

"Listen here strawberry shortcake, we can either be friends or enemies its up to you" Kaien said as he pulled Rukia's legs up holding her like a bride as he jumped up jumping from tree to tree till he found a quiet spot to rest.

Ichigo roughly punched the tree next to him a couple times yelling at no one in particular.

"So, who's the boy?" Kaien asked as he gently put Rukia down on the ground grabbing two juice packs from his lunch bag handing her one.

"He's the soul reaper that saved me from my execution. I chose to come to the human world for a short period of time to see if I wanted to stay forever or if I should go back to soul society." Rukia said looking at her hands holding the drink.

"So you wanna stay,"

"I never said that"

"Your in love with the boy also"

"I never said that"

"Your upset I came"

"I NEVER said that"

She never gave a straight answer to anything, which was Rukia she was a puzzle you think you've got her figured and yet in never sees to amaze you how strange she really is.

During the whole time it was awkward every time she looked at his face she just thought of the day she killed him she wasn't a saint, she has committed to many sins to be anything pure.

"How did you come back?" she asked as she felt him shift so that his whole body was facing her.

"That doesn't matter pip-squeak all that matters is that I'm here now 'till death and beyond'" he said mimicking the time that he told her that when he was in the same squad as her.

He wrapped an arm around her shoulders laughing at he past.

Pain shot through her heart as the memories came as real as ever she pushed his arm off her and looked him in the eyes as she ran in the opposite direction running away she had to get away.

Suddenly her tears came back she promised herself she wouldn't cry, she promised herself she wouldn't run and yet here she was doing both feeling like a useless doll.

She stopped only because she ran into someone's chest she looked up to she Ichigo looking down at her she was about to move when he wrapped his arms around her shoulders holding her not wanting her to move from this spot.

"Dammit Rukia would you stop freakin running, I thought I could do this whole waiting for you crap but I cant so I got somethin to say and goddammit I'm gonna say it" He yelled at the top of his lungs trying to get through to her.

He wrapped his arms around her body. One hand on her head the other around her waist.

"Stop running, you know me Rukia, the more you run the more I'll follow like in soul society and now. Tell me what the hell is going on," He yelled breathing in her hair.

She didn't say a thing she was to scared of what she would say; she didn't know what she could say. What words will she speak that will define all her pain and all her love. What sentence can define her whole life? She was speechless.

No words. NO WORDS could describe her pain or feelings. So she stayed quiet.

He then did something unexpected, he chuckled, his chuckle then turned into a laugh.

"I should of guessed your one difficult son of a bitch. That's what I like about you" He said as he let go of her and walked away leaving her behind.

She smiled.

Maybe it didn't matter that she couldn't tell him how she felt. Maybe, just maybe she will show him one day it may not be soon, but she was a patient women she would wait for that time to come.

But she felt as if she couldn't tell him while Kaien was here like he took her words away, so she'll have to fight him to get them back. That's it, she thought to herself she finally realized why it hurt so much.

Why being around Ichigo hurt her it was because she couldn't tell him she was scared but now she knew……..She was in love with Ichigo.

I need to tell him! The words that she didn't know. The word that summed up her feeling for him was love. I have to tell him now I just have to.

Before she got a chance to take one step in the direction Ichigo ran off to someone blocked her vision.

"Kuchiki Rukia, you're coming back to soul society for your arranged marriage"

Well wut do you think?


	3. deadly Kiss

'This can't be happening, this can't be true' Rukia was standing there shocked as she stared up at Renji, he also had an upset look on his face.

"Renji, please tell me this is a joke and I'm not getting married please!" Rukia begged as she grabbed his hands tears threatening to escape.

"I wish this wasn't happening either, I'm sorry Rukia." Renji said, as he looked down at the floor afraid to look her straight in the eye knowing it would convince him to cry.

'This is probably the best thing for me right now, this way, Ichigo doesn't get hurt…right?' Rukia asked herself as she walked over to Renji putting her head down and replying with a small nod.

'Ichigo goodbye, forever'

-----

"Were is she, dammit I know she was going to tell me something" Ichigo mumbled as he looked around for her, but to no avail.

"Looking for my Rukia are you?"

Ichigo turned around about to punch someone when suddenly he saw Kaien and knew he had some answers to most of the questions.

"I assure you, your not going to find her here" Kaien spoke

"What makes you so sure?" Ichigo asked giving him a suspicious look.

"She came back to soul society with me" Kaien grinned

"And why would she do that?"

"The fact that we are getting married"

Ichigo's heart froze as his eyes widened. He couldn't move he couldn't speak. What was this feeling? The feeling that makes your heart tighten, and your heart pump in your brain.

"You're a little speechless there Strawberry" Kaien walked up to him as Ichigo roughly punched him in the jaw.

"Don't you ever say that again or next time it'll be more that a freakin punch" Ichigo said as he was about to walk of in another direction.

"She wasn't really in love with you, ya know" Kaien said as he held his jaw

Ichigo froze not looking back but still stood there.

"When she looked at you with her big loving eyes, did you really think she saw you" Kaien said while his back still face Ichigo's nether of them looked at each other.

"All she saw was me, she was in love with you for the fact that you looked like me. She didn't turn you in to soul society, because you looked like me. With Kuchiki-san he saw it right away by how she looked at you"

Ichigo still hasn't said anything knowing nothing can make this situation any better. Nothing.

"Now she has me, you don't matter to her anymore. She already left without saying goodbye to you. Your trash to her you can be so easily thrown away." Kaien said as he smirked walking away leaving Ichigo behind.

"That's not true, GET BACK HERE YOU BASTARD! IT'S NOT TRUE! SHE WOULD NEVER DO THAT! ITS NOT TRUE!" Ichigo yelled, turning around looking at Kaien's back with his sorrowful eyes.

"Who are you trying to convince? Me or you" Kaien said as he left Ichigo.

-----

The rain started to slowly fall around the schoolyard as all the students went inside class to escape the rain and also get to class, all students but one.

'Why would she do that to me? How could she do that to me, I thought she really did care about me. I'm an idiot' Ichigo thought as he looked up at the clouds as the raindrops fell all around.

'Rukia, why does this hurt so much?' Ichigo said as he closed his eyes bending his head down pulling his legs close.

_Rain, rain go away_

Come back on another day Here is where agony will lay 

Ichigo looked up only to see a little blond girl in a black dress looking at him with her hollow blue eyes reaching her hand out to help him up.

Ichigo didn't know what came over him but he grabbed her hand anyways, the minute there hands touched he blacked out.

---

Rukia stood there in front of a mirror wearing her wedding dress, which looked like decorative robes.

"Rukia, you don't have to do this ya know. You don't even know who he is," Renji said as he looked at her. While he sat on the window seal.

"I'm not marring him for him. I'm doing it for Nii-sama and myself no one else!" she said as she clenched her hands in a fist about to cry again.

"What if you don't even love him?" Renji said as he walked over to Rukia and laid a hand on her shoulder.

'Ichigo' Rukia looked up into Renji's eyes as she looked from him to the floor.

"The fruit got to you huh"

Rukia replied with a small nod.

"Rukia, It's time to meet your husband"

----

Rukia walked into the temple while holding Renji's hand never letting go afraid of who her husband might be.

"You look beautiful my wife"

She opened her eyes when she found out she was marrying Kaien.

"Kaien?" She mumbled as she continued to walk squeezing Renji's hand.

"I'm so happy, now we can be together for real this time" Kaien smirked as he grabbed her hand yanking her out of Renji's grip leading her to the wedding chamber so they could wed.

---

Ichigo opened his eyes only to find out that he was sitting at a table.

"Your up now" he heard a small female voice ring as he looked up to see that same little girl but in a white dress.

Ichigo looked down and saw that he was in soul slayer form. He looked around himself and noticed everyone around him was all the squads and other people of royalty.

"Were the hell are we?" he whispered to the little girl.

"Rukia and Kaien's wedding"

"I don want to be here dammit!" he yelled as he pointed to the girl. The girl looked at him and started to walk away when she stopped right at the doorway.

"The rain will never stop, until the clouds are gone"

"Now were here to celebrate the wedding of these two people," a person said as he pointed to Kaien and Rukia.

Ichigo froze when he looked at Rukia, he had never seen her so beautiful in his life. She was wearing a midnight color robe with dark colored flowers on it with her hair down and straight with a blue flower in her hair.

She was the most radiant person there yet; she was not smiling she just stood there next to Kaien looked and ignoring everyone.

'I have to get her alone so I can slap some sense into to her'

He saw a random girl eating while watching the pair when he walked over to her and muttered in her ear.

----

'Why am I hear, I don't want this any of this. Why cant I leave I must get away from here'

"Mrs. Shiba, can you come with me so that I may add some touches on your dress," a girl said as she grabbed Rukia's hand leading her to the bedroom.

'Mrs. Shiba,' the thought of that stung her as she winced but followed the girl. When she came into the room she stared to take of her dress without a word she was standing there with bandages wrapped around her chest and what looked like soul slayer pants but smaller and white. (After wearing that white yakata threw out the series, I'm not surprised she doesn't were it anymore.)

She pulled the flower out of her hair and watched as the girl left the room with the discarded outfit leaving Rukia.

"Ichigo" she let his name escape her lips one last time knowing after she gets married she'll never say that name again.

"Rukia"

Rukia's eyes widened, she know that voice all to well. She turned around only to see Ichigo standing there leaning on the wall across the room.

"Ichigo?"

He got up and walked over to her as she just stood there looking up at him as he stood right in front of her now.

"I thought I told you that I would come for you when ever you left me" he smirked as he looked down at her.

She was looking at him, but every time she did it reminded her that she was going to leave him to get married so she looked away, causing him to get angry.

"Don't look away from me! What are you so afraid of when you look at me!" he yelled as he grabbed her bare shoulders letting himself blush remembering how indecent she was right now.

She still didn't look at him. ' I love you Ichigo I cant bare to see what I'm gonna lose when I get married.'

"Do you still see me as that bastard! Is that all I'm going to be to you? Well I got news for you I'm not him!" Ichigo yelled as he gripped her shoulders tighter.

Still she didn't look at him.

He put his hand under her chin like earlier and forced her to look at him. All she did was close her eyes so she would fall deep in his brown eyes.

Before she could have a chance to push away his lips met hers.

Her eyes widened in shock as she felt him pressing harder into the kiss his hands moved from her shoulders to her back pushing her forward into him. Her hands rested on his chest.

She made a squeal as she felt his tongue open her mouth roaming inside her mouth. He tasted so sweet like candy she couldn't help but close her eyes. Shortly after he legs gave out causing her to fall back but at the same time causing him to fall on her never letting their lips part from the kiss.

'Is this what I could have if I don't marry Kaien?'

Ichigo slowly pulled away and looked at her face seeing her eyes still closed.

"Rukia, don't marry him," Ichigo asked as he pulled her into a hug.

"Ichigo, I-" she didn't get to finish as he pulled her into another kiss.

'I don't know what to do, were two people form two different worlds'

He continued to kiss her not knowing what she was thinking. They were both brought to reality when they heard the sliding door open only to come face to face with Kaien.

Sory for da delay, so wut do you think? I would like you guys to give a big thanks to inugrlluvsanime for convincing me to get of my ass and write the next chappie. so tune in for next time.


	4. Big Sister

Apology for the Long LONG LONG delay but here is the rest of the story I promise I will not let you down and I will try to update everything as soon as possible!

I'm counting on you guys to keep my ass in line! ALL RIGHT!

------------

Kaien just stood there for the longest time staring at the scene before him. His soon to be wife, Rukia, was back against the floor wearing nothing but bandages around her chest and thin white shorts, while another man was on top of her kissing her with all his might his hands resting under her chest on her bare skin.

Kaien smirked as he walked over to them spread out on the floor and then roughly kicked Ichigo in the face causing him to fly back and go threw at least two of the thin walls. During Ichigo's absent Kaien got to be alone with Rukia.

Rukia opened her mouth to speak but he just hushed her with his finger over her lips.

"We will get married Rukia, this boy does not mean anything to you" Kaien said as he grinned looked at Ichigo who was wiping blood from his mouth cursing under his breath.

"Kaien I-" Rukia was about to protest to what he said but Kaien chuckled as he leaned in close to her ear and whispered gently so only the she could hear.

--------

"Damn him" Ichigo said as he took out zangetsu and began to charge at Kaien when suddenly Rukia stood in front of Kaien almost like a shield as Ichigo stopped with the sword pointing straight at Rukia's heart.

"Don't you dare lay a finger on him Ichigo!" Rukia said in the coldest voice she could muster. 'I'm so sorry I have to do this to you Ichigo.' She didn't leave her position in front of Kaien.

"I wasn't planning to, I was just gonna hack his ass up!" Ichigo remarked as he was slightly stung by how Rukia was protecting Kaien.

"Why did you have to come here? Why did you have to mess with my life!" Rukia yelled as she turned around so that she faced Kaien While Ichigo stared at her back not knowing what to say to her not knowing what she was trying to say.

"What! I came…I came…I came to tell you something and also to ask what you were going to tell me" Ichigo said not wanting to admit how he felt in front of Kaien.

"There is nothing I want to tell you, as for what you were going to tell me, drop it I have a wedding to go to." Rukia said as she closed her eyes hoping the tears wouldn't come out, not yet.

"You mean, what he said was true? I was his substitute! So now I'm suddenly nothing to you because you have him! You never once saw me as me!" Ichigo yelled as he was shouting out everything except for what he really wanted to ask her. 'Does that mean you never loved me' he thought to himself as he but zangetsu back.

"Of course, I needed him and you were the closest thing I could find. Now that I have him there's no reason to go back to earth! There's absolutely nothing holding me there." Rukia said with her emotionless tone. 'Please heavens, Ichigo, Myself. Forgive me for what I'm doing please.'

Ichigo stood there not moving not wanting to move his heart felt as if it was shattered as if it didn't exist. He looked down at the ground shadowing his eyes as he turned around his back facing Rukia's back.

'It was all fake! Her feelings for him where only her feelings for Kaien never NEVER were they his. He couldn't comprehend the pain he was feeling right now. No words could tell him how he was feeling.

"Let us go my husband, the wedding can not wait" Rukia said as she began to walk to her discarded dress thanking the heavens that Ichigo was turned around so that he would not see her almost teary face.

She bend down to pick up her dress when two strong hands grabbed her bare shoulders pulling her up to her feet. She looked up and saw Ichigo looking down at her with dead serious eyes looking into hers.

"Tell me your joking!" Ichigo said as he looked for any signs of reaction only to see her eyes puffy tears threatening to fall from her big eyes.

"Just tell me that kiss wasn't real and I will leave you" Ichigo said as he held her shoulders tighter his eyes firm and sharp yet hopeful. The only thing Rukia saw in his eyes were his hope, he was hoping it wasn't real he was just hoping she really did love him because the thought of her going made him realize his feelings for her.

The thought of her leaving for him forever made the true feelings for her come out. He knew how he felt and he needed to know where he stood in her life. Where he was and if he even stood a chance to become the only man in Rukia's life.

'What should I do?' Rukia thought when she suddenly thought about what Kaien told her:

"You cant love him, and if you do you know he doesn't return those feelings right. You don't belong in his life you ruined everything that was going for him. You hurt him badly. I'm doing this for your sake Rukia. Let him go. Just let him go back to his normal life. As long as you're with him he could never regain his ordinary life, the life he had before he met you. If he never met you none of this would have happened to both of you. Let Him Go!"

Rukia opened her mouth to speak as Ichigo's hopes went up before she could open her mouth Kaien grabbed her and yanked her out of his grasp.

"She is mine! She belongs to me! Get out of here!" Kaien said as he gently pushed Rukia behind him throwing her dress at her.

"Kaien what is wrong with you" Rukia yelled as she pointed a finger at him confused about what was going on. "Lets just go, please let's leave him and go!" Rukia begged as she grabbed his arm trying to pull him away from Ichigo but was just pushed back hitting the floor hard.

"Kaien?" Rukia was in shock Kaien would never do anything like this he was crazy! She didn't know what was going on she looked into his eyes as he looked down at her.

Ichigo took out Zangetsu and charged Kaien but all Kaien did was vanish in thin air and appear behind Ichigo ramming him in the neck with his elbow as he grinned at Ichigo's pained expression.

"What the hell is wrong with you!" Rukia said as prepared herself to help Ichigo when she felt a small cold hand on her wrist. Rukia was frozen and suddenly yet slowly she turned around.

It was the little girl with the black dress and hollow blue eyes. She just stared and held on tight to Rukia's hands watching the fight. She held Rukia's hands like a little sister to a big sister.

As strange as it sounded Rukia couldn't move. The man she loved was being killed by her past love and she didn't do anything. It was like a spell was put on her when the little girls hands made contact with Rukia's.

"Ironic" The little girl said in her emotionless voice her eyes never leaving the fight as she showed slight interest when Ichigo was coughing up blood when Kaien roughly punched his chest. Rukia was focused on the girl confused.

"When something is gone, that is when it's truly cherished" The girl said tightening her grip on Rukia's hand never letting it go. The girl then adverted her eyes from the battle before her to stare at Rukia's tearful eyes.

"Please make him stop" Rukia begged as she let the tears fall freely not caring who saw. All she wanted was Ichigo's safety nothing more. She wanted Kaien to go back to the normal Kaien. The Kaien that she once fell in love with.

"Curiosity hasn't intrigued you yet about why he's this way" the girl asked as she saw Rukia's cries deepen when Ichigo was thrown into the wall again as Kaien walked up. She was scared of what was gonna happen next as she turned to the little girl letting the tears fall from her face down to the cold floor.

"I don't care! Please I'm begging you tell him to stop" Rukia said as she looked into the girls hollow eyes pleading and asking for her to comply.

"Alright big sister but, you have to do me a favor" the girl said as she looked about to continue on with what the favor was but Rukia just ignored it and tried to tell her with her eyes to hurry up and call him off.

The little girl just put her hand up as a small orb appeared in her hand and Kaien pulled his arm back and walked over to her and smirked at the crying Rukia.

"Go to him for a moment and I shall sent him back" the little girl told her as she pointed in the direction of Ichigo lying on the ground holding on barley by a breath. Rukia shook her head up and down and let go of the girl's hand and ran to her love.

"Ichigo?" she said as she kneeled down to level with him and wrapped her arms around his neck pulling him closer to her so that his head rested on her shoulder with his face pressed against her neck as she felt his host moist breath on the nape of her neck.

"I'm sorry I never meant for this to happen I'm so sorry please forgive me" she said as she continued to cry and cry.

She closed her eyes as she pulled him back to look him in the eye as she fought the next fuss of tears that were threatening to escape.

"I love you," she said and before he could say anything else she pulled him closer to her and pressed her warm lips to his cold ones causing him to blush and yet close his eyes. If his body wasn't numb he would grab her and hold her tight and tell her how he feels.

Rukia then roughly pushed him back and closed her eyes moving away as the little girl snapped her finger and Ichigo was then slowly disappearing.

"Wait you cant! I have to tell you! Rukia!" Ichigo was yelling but slowly his voice became nothing but a whisper as he disappeared.

"Ready for the wedding sister" the little girl said as she smiled and hugged Rukia. Then grabbing her hand and pulled her to the door with Kaien at her side.

"Wait! Now I want to know. Tell me why he's here! Tell me everything" Rukia demanded as she looked down at the little girl holding her hand.

The little girl closed her eyes and let out a big sigh as she looked up at Rukia.

"Very well I'll tell you everything"

----------

How was it good bad who cares just review your thoughts plz ur opinion means a lot to me it always helps me when I continue the story. Like I said u gonna keep me in line and keep me updating


End file.
